Mobile devices such as mobile telephones each include a mechanical key input unit to which numbers such as 0 to 9 and characters are allocated, and a touch panel which displays a software keyboard. Such mobile devices perform authentication processing when the mobile device is activated or executes software in some cases.
According to the authentication processing of a typical mobile device, an operator is generally authenticated by inputting a passcode using a key input unit and the touch panel. Further, according to the authentication processing of each mobile device, an operator undergoes authentication by using an operation pattern of each mobile device.
For example, a mobile device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-328903 detects a time interval and a pressing force of an operation of each key as an operation pattern when an operator inputs a passcode by operating a mechanical key input unit, and performs authentication according to whether or not a combination of the passcode and the operation pattern corresponds to a pattern registered in advance.
A mobile device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-014401 detects as an operation pattern a combination of a time interval in which a finger touches a touch panel and a time interval in which the finger is moved away from the touch panel, and performs authentication according to whether or not the detected operation pattern corresponds to a pattern registered in advance.